1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, a sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
As a communication method between a master and a slave, there is a communication standard called a serial peripheral interface (SPI). In a case where a master and a plurality of slaves are connected to each other through communication using the SPI, the communication is performed by using three signals including a clock signal, a data input signal, and a data output signal, and also a chip select signal.
JP-A-2005-141412 discloses a method in which a signal for selecting only an operation of either transmission or reception is output in addition to a chip select signal in the SPI, and thus conflict between serial signals from slaves to a master is prevented.
In a case where communication is performed between a single master and a plurality of slaves by using the SPI, control of a chip select signal or the issuing of a command is required for each slave to read data from each slave by the master. For this reason, there is a problem in that the time required to read data from the slaves is lengthened.
In a multi-axis physical quantity sensor such as a multi-axis gyro sensor or a multi-axis acceleration sensor, communication is performed between a host device such as a microcomputer and an X axis sensor, a Y axis sensor, and a Z axis sensor. For example, the host device issues a read command to each of the X axis sensor, the Y axis sensor, and the Z axis sensor, and reads detected data from each sensor. In such a multi-axis physical quantity sensor, it is necessary to efficiently perform data communication between the host device and the sensors.